Sanglante Infamie
by Mimikaze
Summary: Face à son destin, Rose n'a guère le choix. L'éveil ou le trépas. Coincée entre un arbre et son aimé, elle va devoir se décider. Mais les dés ne sont-ils pas déjà jetés ? Dimitri X Rose / Spoil du tome quatre / Inspiration : bibi-chan / Plus de seize ans


**Titre** : Sanglante Infamie**  
>Genres <strong>: Surnaturel/Erotique**  
>Pairing<strong>: Rose X Dimitri**  
>Rating<strong> : 16+**  
>Disclaimer <strong>: Les personnages, ainsi que l'univers de _**Vampire Academy**_, appartiennent à Richelle Mead.**  
>Warning <strong>: personnages possiblement « Out Of Character ». One-shot dont la lecture est réservée à un public averti (Lemon) et spoil probable du tome quatre, à savoir _**Promesse de Sang**_.**  
>Résumé <strong>: Face à son destin, Rose n'a guère le choix. L'éveil ou le trépas. Coincée entre un arbre et son aimé, elle va devoir se décider. Mais les dés ne sont-ils pas déjà jetés ?

**oOo**

_**Sanglante Infamie**_

**« R**oza, dit une voix masculine sur un ton las. Cesse donc de lutter et laisse-moi te transformer. C'est ta seule chance avant que tu ne m'obliges à te tuer. Il serait vraiment dommage de perdre quelqu'un de ta valeur… et de ta beauté. »

Écrasée contre un tronc d'arbre par un corps plus massif que le sien, Rose Hathaway tenta de libérer ses poignets maintenus au-dessus de sa tête par les mains de son assaillant, dans un sursaut désespéré. En vain. La jeune fille avait perdu ses dernières forces dans sa fuite hors de sa prison dorée et dans ses combats contre les Strigoï, ennemis du jour et immortels suceurs de sang. Le fait d'avoir en outre permis à Dimitri Belikov – l'homme de sa vie, celui dont elle avait juré de délivrer l'âme en l'éliminant, et, accessoirement, son ancien geôlier – de se nourrir à son cou ne l'avait pas aidée à recouvrer la plus grande partie de son énergie. Injectées lors de la morsure, les endorphines que son organisme avait accueillies avec joie avaient effectivement laissé la Dhampir dans un état d'euphorie et de dépendance vis-à-vis des crocs : obstacle à une réflexion sérieuse sur sa situation. La métisse vampire ne possédait plus les ressources nécessaires pour s'opposer à son adversaire. Bien que de nature volontaire, elle ignorait de quelle manière elle pouvait vaincre son ex-mentor, devenu depuis son éveil plus puissant encore. Hormis affronter à _sa_ façon les choses qui se présenteraient à elle… si, évidemment, elle ne succombait pas au délice provoqué par les dents perçant sa peau hâlée.

Tandis que la novice s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique bien sentie dont elle seule avait le secret, son aimé profita de sa faiblesse pour dégager sa nuque en abaissant le bras qu'il avait gardé relevé jusque-là. Prudent, car il savait de quelle trempe la progéniture d'Abe Mazur était faite, il le plaça dans son dos. Une fois ses précautions prises, le Russe pressa son torse imposant contre le buste de son évadée, avant de planter dans la chair ses canines aiguisées. De longues minutes durant, il but le nectar carmin, s'efforçant d'étancher son inextinguible soif. Riche, chaud, épais, le breuvage s'écoula dans sa gorge asséchée, animant son être entier et régénérant sa vigueur diminuée par ses accrochages précédents. De longues minutes durant, le démon d'apparence humaine absorba l'essence vitale dont il raffolait tant. Suffisamment rassasié, il interrompit son activité pour retirer sa bouche de la veine à laquelle il s'était voracement désaltéré. L'instant suivant, il plongea ses yeux marron aux prunelles rouges – réminiscence de sa terrible condition – dans ceux de sa meilleure élève, pour remarquer son expression rêveuse, presque langoureuse. «_ Parfait _», pensa-t-il avec satisfaction. Elle ne chercherait plus à lui résister. En effet, le Nosferatu avait des projets pour sa fée, qu'il souhaitait réaliser au plus vite, raison pour laquelle il était préférable qu'elle ne se montrât pas entêtée. Le Sibérien se pencha peu après vers l'oreille de sa partenaire alanguie, prêt à mettre son plan à exécution, et lui dit :

« J'ai changé d'avis, Roza. Je te veux. _Maintenant_. Avant que je ne t'éveille. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Dimitri posa sur celles de sa compagne ses lèvres glacées, dans un baiser dévorant, enfiévré. Les langues ne tardèrent pas à entamer une valse sensuelle au cours de laquelle le vampire se révéla plus dominateur que de coutume. Il avait jusqu'à présent contenu sa vive passion, aspirant à posséder la Dhampir une fois sa transformation achevée. Il n'avait désormais plus la patience d'attendre. Les exigences de son corps l'assaillaient de toutes parts, en vérité. Implacables, violentes, indomptées. Rien ne pouvait plus l'empêcher de s'approprier la nymphe qu'il convoitait avec tant d'avidité. De cette manière, l'ancien gardien relâcha-t-il les poignets de la jeune fille à la chevelure châtain foncé et releva-t-il les pans du pull gris à capuche dont elle s'était parée. L'habit fut ôté prestement, puis jeté négligemment. Le suceur de sang n'en resta toutefois pas là. Il souhaitait grandement jouir de l'intimité de sa métisse basanée, c'est pourquoi il lui retira sa robe verte – morceau de tissu conçu pour être confortable, même durant une course à pied – et ses sous-vêtements satinés. Le tout se retrouva au sol ; Rose, elle, se retrouva nue. La vision enchanteresse qu'elle incarnait enflamma l'homme d'une façon telle qu'il écrasa sauvagement sa bouche contre celle de sa déesse. La concupiscence s'était emparée de son esprit ; fulgurante, intense. Les feux de l'abîme éternel avaient embrasé ses sens. Affamées, insoumises, rebelles, ses paumes se mirent à détailler la silhouette de rêve avec ardeur, s'imprégnant de ses courbes avec ferveur.

Tandis que le Strigoï s'en donnait à cœur joie, Hathaway avait quitté la réalité de la nuit depuis un petit moment déjà, inconsciente de la forêt sibérienne dans laquelle elle avait tenté de se cacher. Effectivement, une insoutenable chaleur montait en elle par vagues successives, à l'instar d'un océan déchaîné, la déconnectant de tout, à l'exception des attentions fébriles que lui prodiguait son ex-instructeur et de sa soif d'érotisme qui sommait d'être assouvie. Afin de profiter au mieux de sa position, la novice fourra ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de son partenaire, ne remarquant pas le catogan qu'elle défit dans son élan et qui tomba à terre. Cependant qu'elle arquait le dos et que son ventre se pressait davantage contre la chemise trouée de son aîné, ce dernier posa, sans délicatesse aucune, sa main droite sur le sein généreux de sa dulcinée, entreprenant de le masser avec fermeté. Ce contact charnel parvint à arracher à la jolie fugitive un soupir de plaisir ; un peu plus elle se cambra, transportée de désir. Belikov ne s'arrêta pourtant pas en si bon chemin, délaissant les lippes tentatrices pour gagner des contrées situées plus loin. À destination, il écarta les jambes galbées, soulevant l'une d'elles au passage, en vue d'accéder au centre du monde. Et là, l'univers cessa de tourner. Le temps interrompit sa course effrénée.

Avait pris possession de son sanctuaire une bouche affamée. Une langue indiscrète s'était introduite dans son jardin dissimulé. Des lèvres froides s'étaient avidement emparées de son intimité.

Enivré par le goût de sa fée, le Russe savoura comme il était exigé l'offrande qu'elle lui apportait sur un plateau doré. Au voluptueux supplice son évadée semblait s'être abandonnée, allant jusqu'à pousser des gémissements qui en disaient long sur sa félicité. De plus belle, ces témoignages vocaux encensèrent le vampire déjà bien appâté. Hautement réceptif à ce genre de stimuli, il s'appropria la totalité du royaume d'Aphrodite, s'abreuvant avec voracité à la fontaine interdite. Il s'y désaltéra. Il y plongea. Il s'y noya. Tel un assoiffé ; un véritable drogué. Mais bientôt, il en voulut davantage, échauffé comme il l'était, raison pour laquelle son index et son majeur vinrent le seconder dans son invasion, amorçant des va-et-vient plutôt polissons. Quelques minutes durant, le Nosferatu poursuivit gaiement son tourment, zélé dans sa tâche à rendre humide son exploration. D'après les sons continuant à s'échapper de la gorge de la jeune fille, il paraissait avoir réussi. Ravi des réactions engendrées, Dimitri interrompit son activité pour se redresser, entendant au même instant un cri de protestation venant de son adorée. Plongeant son regard voilé de désir dans celui de sa compagne, il y lut de la passion et, bien plus encore, de la frustration. Elle n'avait manifestement pas apprécié sa décision. « _Qu'à cela ne tienne_ », pensa-t-il avec détermination. Avec ce qu'il comptait lui infliger, elle n'allait pas garder longtemps cette expression. Assurément. Le Strigoï se dévêtit donc à la vitesse de l'éclair, laissant tomber chemise, jeans et boxer noir par terre. Il avait, en vérité, une Dhampir à envoyer s'extasier en Enfer.

Une fois débarrassé de ses effets, l'ancien gardien se pressa de nouveau contre la séduisante Hathaway. Il ne donna guère à cette dernière l'opportunité d'admirer son corps athlétique qui la faisait tant chavirer. Effectivement, le stupre consumait le démon d'une manière telle qu'il amorça, séance tenante, un vif mouvement d'aller-retour, afin de stimuler sa turgescence douloureuse. Le frottement augmenta d'un cran la fièvre qui déferlait dans ses veines embrasées, raidissant de plus belle sa verge fièrement dressée. Ravagé par un élan enflammé, l'ennemi immortel passa sa main droite sous la jambe gauche de la métisse, pour la soulever et la maintenir en l'air, tandis qu'il dévoilait avec bestialité le secret de sa féminité et entamait des immixtions débridées. Ô délice, ô bonheur ! Le plaisir dans toute sa splendeur. Depuis son éveil, jamais l'homme n'avait cherché à goûter au fruit défendu, attendant curieusement l'ingénue, alors que sa nature luxurieuse – trait de caractère apparu lors de sa transformation – l'aurait plutôt incité à se satisfaire d'une simple grue. Cependant, chaque coup de reins lui démontrait avec clarté qu'il avait eu raison de différer ce lascif instant. Chaque coup de reins l'emportait dans un monde de lubricité démesurée. Chaque coup de reins exacerbait au-delà du possible son côté débauché. Encore et encore, Belikov s'enfonça profondément, brûlant de repousser toujours plus loin les limites mesquines de leur enveloppe charnelle. Après quelque moment, il brava l'interdit, commit la terrible infamie ; accomplit l'acte que la société moroï considérait comme tabou, comme avilissant ; céda à ses bas instincts. Il planta ses canines pointues dans la nuque délicate, pour en aspirer le flot vital, la précieuse essence grenat, pendant qu'il chevauchait avec acharnement sa proie.

« Ah ! s'exclama l'élève en réponse à l'intrusion soudaine, la voix rauque d'excitation.  
>— Tu sembles grandement apprécier mes attentions, Roza, susurra le Sibérien, après avoir retiré ses crocs du cou de sa partenaire. Je vais t'en prodiguer davantage, nymphe des bois. Jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes pantelante de volupté. Jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te faire atteindre l'orgasme au plus vite. »<p>

Afin de mettre en oeuvre ses paroles aux connotations licencieuses, l'ex-instructeur accéléra sensiblement la cadence de ses va-et-vient endiablés, ses doigts mordant la chair à laquelle ils étaient agrippés. Ces derniers laisseraient à n'en point douter leur marque bleutée, signe de la fougue évidente de l'aîné. Toutefois, celui-ci n'en avait cure, transporté qu'il était par la violence de leur union déchaînée. Dans son inconscient, c'est ainsi qu'il avait imaginé éveiller sa protégée, en la faisant mourir d'ivresse, en la poussant à capituler, à soumettre son tempérament de feu à sa volonté. En vérité, cette méthode demeurait bien plus agréable qu'un combat au cours duquel il aurait été obligé de se montrer brutal et, par conséquent, de s'attirer les foudres de son évadée. Voire de l'achever. De la sorte, il continua sur sa lancée, savourant chaque plongeon passionné, tandis que la température de son corps musclé augmentait – fait insolite pour un Strigoï, car cette espèce se caractérisait plutôt par la froideur de son épiderme décoloré. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un délectable tourment, le Russe sentit une série de contractions autour de son priape, preuve que la jolie Dhampir atteignait une délivrance qu'elle paraissait avoir tant attendue. Comme pour mieux profiter de l'instant, elle s'accrocha fébrilement aux épaules de son amant, alors qu'elle s'écriait d'une voix à moitié étouffée par le cou masculin :

« Dimitri ! »

Galvanisé par cette manifestation de jouissance, le précité aux canines aiguisées laissa libre cours à sa concupiscence, afin de poursuivre ses pénétrations acharnées. Il était si près du but ! Il s'enfonça donc encore et encore, cherchant à s'immiscer toujours plus loin. Et, enfin – enfin ! –, son orgasme vint. Foudroyant. Fulgurant. Un pur moment de délices, de félicité. Pendant quelques délicieuses minutes, des soubresauts le secouèrent violemment, tandis qu'une sérénité aussi inopinée que bienvenue envahissait son être entier. S'il existait un paradis pour les gens comme lui, le Nosferatu y était sans aucun doute parvenu.

Reprenant tranquillement son souffle, le vampire posa de nouveau sa bouche sur la nuque appétissante de sa célimène et y planta voracement les crocs. En vérité, il lui fallait absorber autant de sang que possible : l'une des conditions _sine qua non_ pour permettre la transformation de sa belle. Une fois cette tâche des plus savoureuses accomplie, l'ongle de son index entailla la peau diaphane de son muscle pectoral. Un filet de sève rouge alors s'échappa de la plaie, créant dans son sillage un ruisseau écarlate. Subséquemment, l'ancien gardien fit glisser sa main dans la chevelure soyeuse de sa dulcinée, pour l'inviter à presser ses lèvres tentatrices contre la chair entamée. Peu consciente de ses gestes, vu l'état qui la caractérisait présentement, Hathaway obtempéra ; céda ; s'inclina. Ainsi, elle ouvrit la bouche ; passa voluptueusement sa langue sur la blessure qui suintait ; but l'essence carmine qui s'en écoulait. Le liquide rubis descendit le long de sa gorge pendant quelque temps et, sans crier gare, la jeune fille perdit connaissance, devenant un véritable poids mort contre le torse de son aimé.

Pas le moins du monde étonné par le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister, car ayant lui-même vécu l'expérience et l'ayant infligée à d'autres personnes, le démon d'apparence humaine rassembla sa fée pour mieux la prendre dans ses bras ; l'un se plaça dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux. Il s'assit ensuite par terre, avant de s'adosser au tronc d'arbre qui leur avait servi de soutien durant leur copulation. Après quoi il installa plus confortablement Rose, l'allongeant en partie sur ses cuisses, en partie sur un sol irrégulier recouvert de branches mortes.

Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à attendre une heure ou deux et son œuvre serait finalement achevée. Souriant à cette pensée des plus délicieuses, le Strigoï ferma les yeux pour visualiser en détail l'avenir sinistre qu'il envisageait. Tout lui était possible, désormais. Absolument tout. Au bout du délai imparti, le Sibérien ouvrit ses paupières, impatient qu'il était de poser son regard avide sur le visage de sa partenaire. Le teint de cette dernière était devenu plus pâle que d'ordinaire et des iris marron aux pupilles dorénavant couleur grenat l'observaient. Ravi au possible de cette situation d'une perfection sans nom, l'athlétique Nosferatu se pencha vers l'avant, en vue de murmurer à l'oreille de sa compagne à la beauté sans pareille :

« Bienvenue dans mon monde, Roza. Bienvenue dans _ton_ monde. »

_**Fin**_


End file.
